Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger (born September 19, 1979) is the daughter of Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were both dentists in the Muggle London, and the tritagonist of the Harry Potter franchise. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending the school on 1 September 1991, when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She is portrayed by Emma Watson, who also portrays Belle in the 2017 live-action Beauty and the Beast. Biography Birth Born in 1979, September 19, Hermione was born to Muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Granger. They both found that Hermione's abilities were beyond the norm of an average child, though they were positively proud of the way their daughter performed. Soon finding out she was a wizard with powers, Hermione was ecstatic and surprised by the news, and was accepted by the magical school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, allowing her to attend and control her wonderful gifts. At the age of 11, Hermione was finally of age to attend Hogwarts, much to her excitement, and upon arriving at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4, she met both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, the ones who would become her best friends and eventual brother-in-law and husband. They sat in the same train car together, filled with excitement for the next seven years to come of being friends and attending Hogwarts, learning new things about the world of magic. Life at Hogwarts (1991 - 1997) Upon arriving at Hogwarts, she, alongside Harry and Ron, was led to the Great Hall, where she and all the other newcomer students would be sorted into the four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Hermione was sorted by the Sorting Hat into the Gryffindor House, along with both Harry and Ron, and she was excited to welcomed by everyone who was a member of the House. The Sorting Hat believed that Hermione would've been a great addition to Ravenclaw House instead. When she attended her first class, everyone was surprised at how much Hermione knew of mostly everything, always raising her hand to answer every question asked. Even the professors were amazed by how knowledgeable the young Muggle-born witch was with the wizarding world. On her first day, though, Ron was corrected by her, after he said a spell incantation wrong, and after class, Ron insulted her by mimicking her and saying that there was no wonder in her not having friends, upsetting her. She ran away to a bathroom and cried in a stall, but a Troll had followed her into the bathroom and she was attacked by it, though was saved by Harry and Ron, becoming friends immediately after that. Hermione was helpful towards her fellow classmates who struggled with their magic, including Neville Longbottom, who had high self-doubt in his abilities to achieve in school, though she eagerly helped him to overcome the doubt he had for himself. Personality and Traits Hermione Granger was an extremely intelligent and hard-working young woman, often being, as most say, the "brightest witch of her age", implying how much she knows about magic and magic-related subjects. She is often known to be the smartest in class, answering all the questions that are asked by her professors, though she was rudely called out for her knowledge by Professor Snape, saying that she "takes pride in being an insufferable know-it-all". She was a sort of a perfectionist when it came to her school-life, correcting Ron when he said a spell incantation incorrectly, being somewhat of a nag to even her own friends. Most of the time, her intelligence has brought Harry and Ron to overcome their obstacles, such as when they were hunting the Horcruxes and Ron became severely injured when they apparated to a different location, having packed something to help the injury heal quickly and remove the pain. She is shown to be quite protective of her closest friends, especially of Harry, knowing full well of his past traumatic experiences with losing his parents, nearly being killed by Voldemort, and being abused by his aunt and uncle. She doesn't like seeing Harry or Ron in pain, an example being Harry on the ground in the Ministry of Magic, trying to overcome Voldemort's control of his mind while she watched with the rest of the group, seeing Dumbledore helping Harry. However, Harry and Hermione are rarely seen to have arguments, unlike her and Ron, though they can be seen sometimes disagreeing with each other's judgment, not thinking it can be trusted, seeing how Harry wants to go to the Ministry headquarters and help his godfather, Sirius Black, who was being attacked by Voldemort and Nagini, while searching for something that concerned Harry himself, Hermione didn't know whether she could trust Sirius's judgment on the matter, though Harry wanted to leave immediately. Explained by J.K. Rowling herself, she stated that Hermione's protective side is so great that if she were to look in the Mirror of Erised, she would've seen her "friends unharmed and Voldemort would've been defeated". Notes *Hermoine Granger is based on JK Rowling herself. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Tomboys Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:Amazons Category:Insecure Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Ingenue Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bully Slayers Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Magical Girls Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Narrators Category:Outright Category:Heroic Liars Category:Healers Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pet owners Category:Parents Category:Genius Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Loner Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Independent Category:Falsely Accused Category:Poor Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Master Orator Category:Classic Heroes